Ken Kaneki (Parte I)
"I’m not the protagonist of a novel or anything. I’m just a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But... If, for argument’s sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be a tragedy." -Kaneki Ken • Tokyo Ghoul Sumário Ken Kaneki (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) é o protagonista de Tokyo Ghoul e Tokyo Ghoul:re. Anteriormente, ele era um estudante de literatura japonesa na Universidade Kamii. Sua vida mudou depois de uma reunião com Ghoul que depois de um incidente teve um Kakuhou transplantado o fazendo se tornar um meio Ghoul. Depois de uma série de acontecimentos, ele decide se juntar Anteiku como garçom em tempo parcial, enquanto tentando viver uma vida como um ser humano. Ele é nomeado pela CCG como Patch (眼帯, Gantai, Tapa-Olho) Depois de ser capturado pela Árvore Aogiri, ele foi capaz de aceitar seu lado ghoul, formando o Grupo Kaneki, a fim de proteger os bens mais preciosos para ele e "roubar" as pessoas que ameaçam o lugar a que pertence. Devido à aparência diferente do seu Kakuja, CCG deu-lhe o apelido de Centipede (百足, Mukade, Centópeia) Ao ser derrotado pelo Arima Kishou, ele foi capturado pela CCG onde sofreu várias torturas pscólogicas e acabou perdendo a memoria e começou a viver sobre a identidade de Haise Sasaki (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise) como mentor do Esquadrão Quinx (Esquadrão de humanos que tem poderes de Ghouls). Durante a batalha contra a Familia Tsukiyama ele acabou aceitando novamente seu lado Ghoul assim recuperando a memoria e voltando a ser Kaneki Ken, depois de enfrentar Arima Kishou e o "matar" ele ficou conhecido como The One Eyed King (Rei de um Olho). Poderes e Status Hierarquia: 8-C Nome: Kaneki Ken/Sasaki Haise Origem: Tokyo Ghoul Alcunhas: One Eyed Ghoul, Patch, Centipede, Ghoul Rank SS, Rank 1, Primeira Classe, Classe Especial Associado, The Black Reaper, The One Eyed King Sexo: Masculino Idade: 18 (Antes do cap 64), 19 (Depois do cap 64), 21 (TG :re), 22 (Depois do cap 31.5), 23 (Atualmente) Classificação: Ghoul de um olho artificial Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, manipulação de Kagunes [1] , imune a ataques de lâminas [2] , Regeneração [3] , Sentidos sobre-humanos [4] . Potencial de ataque: Nível Edifício Pequeno (Foi capaz de atravessar um prédio inteiro levando Ayato consigo) / Nível Edifício (Foi capaz de enfrentar em igualdade grandes pesos pesados como Arima Kishou e Yoshimura Eto) Velocidade: Subsônico (Mais veloz que velocistas como Ayato) /Subsônico (Veloz o suficiente para conseguir se sobressair sobre um Classe Especial experiente) / Provavelmente Supersônico (Conseguiu acompanhar sem nenhuma dificuldade a velocidade de Yoshimura Eto e Arima Kishou [5] [6] ) Força de levantamento: Classe 5 Força do soco: Classe MJ Resistência: Nível Edifício Estamina: Alta, Capaz de lutar até mesmo com ossos quebrados, sua regeneração o deixa difícil de matar Alcance: 18 metros com suas Kagunes Equipamento: Kagunes, Quinque Yukimura 1/3 (Como Sasaki Haise) Inteligência: Sua natureza livresca, juntamente com sua tendência a ser aprendiz rápido servi-lo bem, pegando artes marciais avançados em semanas estudando vários livros e mais tarde se tornando um especialista em usar a sua Kagune e Quinque simultaneamente sob a tutela de Arima [7] . Ele logo se torna um dos lutadores mais habilidosos na série, desarmando Arima mesmo depois que ele começou a usar uma Quinque Rank- SSS feita a partir da Kagune de One Eyed Owl (Coruja de um olho só) [8] Fraquezas: Ao usar sua forma Half-Kakuja Kaneki perdia sua sanidade, Sua Kagune Rinkaku é frágil e pode ser facilmente quebrada [9] , Instavel Mentalmente e emocionalmente Ataques notáveis: - Kagune Rinkaku: A Rinkaku tem uma aparência semelhante à tentáculos e é liberado na parte de trás ao redor da cintura. Portador rinkaku tem poderosas capacidades regenerativas e sua aparência e estrutura peculiar produzir um poder de ataque superior. A rinkaku supera em força bruta.[10] Suas células de RC são mais semelhantes aos líquidos. No entanto, isto significa que a força de ligação entre as células Rc deve ser fraco, tornando, portanto, o kagune muito fáceis de quebrar. Ao domina-la completamente Kaneki consegue ter a proeza de molda-la para o que quiser, desde de Kagunes pontudas a escudos para se proteger, o mesmo também pode substituir membros que foram cortados por elas, além de poder enfia-las ao solo e as fazerem surgirem no local desejado perfurando o inimigo por baixo. [11] [12] [13] - Kagune Kakuja: Ghouls que canibalizam outros Ghouls podem sofrer com uma mutação conhecido como Kakuja, a Kakuja cobre o corpo do Ghoul como uma armadura aumentando drasticamente suas habilidades. Kaneki foi capaz de alcançar essa forma ao devorar vários Half-Ghouls incompletos durante o arco "Kanou Lab", ao usar ela todos seus atributos e habilidades eram bastantes aumentados só que tinha um porem, ele nessa forma perdia completamente sua sanidade e poderia atacar até seus próprios aliados, ao devorar a Kakuja de Eto, Kaneki foi capaz de completar sua forma Kakuja durante a batalha contra Arima tendo um controle completo sobre essa forma. [14] [15] [16] Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Hierarquia 8 Categoria:Cordas